Oh My Musical!
by Allyjames15
Summary: Hermione made a wish she never ever would have thought would come true, but when it does it's not quiet how she expects it to be. now everything she thinks and tries to hide pours out in song! it's not just her though... the entire school is forced to preform in front o their classmates. How will they stop this oh so dumb musical? *Interactive character questions! ask what you want
1. Reflection of a Secret

AN:

Me: ok so Hermione wishes for a musical and you all end up singing-

Ron: wait... I don't sing!

Hermione: Well of course not you're not the least bit romantic in any sense so there's no reason for you to sing.

Ron: what?! well you don't know me that well Granger! for all you know I have an amazing voice and you could be unaware!

Hermione: Ron stop being rude Val is trying to tell us how this story is going to go down.

Me: well as I was saying you guys end up singing and need to figure out how to stop it... I just hope people read it because I don't know if my summery was any good. (frowns)

Hermione: oh Val! don't worry I'm sure people looked passed you summery and are trying to enjoy your wonderful story(hugs me while Ron is still stuck on the idea of him singing)

Ginny: yeah you're a damn good writer although Malfoy may be to nice-

Hermione and I: Ginny don't spoil it for them!

Ginny: sorry! I'm just saying! Damn my big mouth!

Hermione and I: Language!

Harry: Guys I think that they want to get to the story!

Val: right. well all you guys need to know I guess my lovely readers is that I do not own anything except the plot.

Hermione: the songs for this chapter are...

Ron: uh... Reflection by some muggle Christina Agulara...

Ginny: Keep a secret from a muggle show Pretty little liers

Harry: and...kiss you by a muggle british band with a guy named Harry in it named uh...Val?

Val: one direction.

Ginny: well Val is a good writer but the creation of out world and us is thanks the wonderful woman J.K Rowling!

All: Enjoy the story!

Ron: remember to follow the story!

Harry: And the author!

Hermione: remember to favorite too!

Ginny: and don't forget to leave comments for us to answer!

* * *

Hermione woke up with a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't place it, but she knew something was off. She rolled out of bed noticing that she was alone. 'it's Saturday,' she though then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After her relaxing shower the feeling lessened but did not disappear. She walked to the mirror and saw her bushy hair was not any better than the day before or any other day for that matter. She sighed. Maybe it would be best to just put it up in a pony tail. She brushed the hair back into a high pony tail and held it together with a rubber band, though the short strands in the front fell out instantly.

She stomped her foot frustrated. Why could she never control her hair? She felt herself being pulled in to something but before she could even think what it was the music started and she began to sing along with what she knew would be the weirdest and yet truest experience she ever went through.

Look at me

You may think you see who I really

But you'll never know me

Everyday its as if I play a part

Now I see if I wear a mask

I could fool the world but I cannot fool my heart

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me

When will my reflection

Show who I am inside

She ran a hand through her messed up bangs pushing them back. She walked to the window and staired at the Hogwarts ground.

I am now in a world

Where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

Her bangs fell back to the front of her face and she blew them back stubbornly.

But somehow

I will show the world what's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am.

She stood up again looking at the mirror with a small sad smile.

Who is that girl I see

Starring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my refection show

Who I am inside?

She fell slowly to the bed slowly leaning against the pillar holding the bed canopy up.

There's a heart that must free to fly

That burns with need to know the reason why

She stood up dramatically as if she just came out of a fire and for the last time starred at the mirror.

Why must we all conceal

How we think how we feel

Must there be a secret me?

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show who I am inside?

When will my refection show who I am inside?

The music slowly faded as the trance went with it Hermione looked at herself in fear. What was going on? How could this be happening? Oh no…the wish! Ok maybe it wasn't her wish…maybe she was imagining things…very vividly? Yeah that made sense.

She sighed and went down the girls' stair case and found Harry and Ron waiting for her. Normal regular not singing Harry and Ron. Ginny walked up to them and waved to Hermione as she came down slowly, "Hey Hermione. Have a nice morning so far?" Hermione shook the thought of the song from her head and smiled at her friends, "yeah I actually just woke up."

Ginny smiled at her and said, "I know. I see you were so comfortable with your sleep you forgot to chance into your normal clothes?" Hermione looked confused at Ginny and noticed Harry trying to cover up a laugh while Ron had turned red and was trying hard to avoid her eyes. She looked down and realized she was still IN her PIJAMAS! She made a small "meep" sound then ran back up the stairs and quickly changed into her weekend clothes.

How could she have been so distracted? She opened the door up again and walked down. She slowed a bit when she heard the voices of her friends talking—no singing—as a song started.

"Ron why don't you just tell her already," Ginny said softly but loud enough for Hermione to hear. "shush Gin! You don't know when she comes back!"

"got a secret big brother?" the music sounded French-y?

Ginny:

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said

Ron:

Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

Why do you smile like you have told my secret?

Ginny:

Now you're telling lies

Cause you're the one who keeps it

Ron:

But you can't keep a secret

No you can't keep a secret

Why when we have our dark fantasies do we tell?

Ginny:

They burn in our brains

Becomes a bloody hell

Ron:

Cause everybody tells

Everybody tells

Got a secret

Can you keep it

Swear this one you'll save?

Ginny:

Better lock it in your pocket

Talking this one to the grave.

Ron:

If I show you that I know you won't tell what I say?

Ginny:

Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

Look into my eyes you're getting sleepy

Ron:

Are you hypnotized?

By the secret that you're keeping?

Ginny:

I know what you're keeping

Ron:

I know what you're keeping

Ron and Ginny:

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save?

Ginny:

better lock it in your pocket

Ron:

talking this one to the grave

Ginny:

if I show you that I know you won't tell what I say?

Ron and Ginny:

We can keep a secret if one of us is dead.

Ron:

you swore you'd never tell

Ginny:

You swore you'd never tell

Ron:

you swore you'd never tell

Ginny:

You swore you'd never tell

Ron:

Got a secret can you keep it

Swear this one you'll save?

Ginny:

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave.

Ron:

If I show you that I know you won't tell what I say?

Ginny:

Cause two can keep a secret it one of us is dead.

Ron:(a bit faster tempo)

Got a secret can you keep it

Swear this on you'll save?

Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave.

Ginny:(even faster tempo)

Got a secret can you keep it swear this one you'll save?

Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave.

If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said?

Ron:

We can keep a secret if one of us is dead.

Ginny and Ron:

Yes we can keep a secret if one of us is dead.

The whole common room was baffled and silent. Hermione walked down the rest of the way and saw Harry looking at his two friends in a scared way. Oh no. she really wasn't imagining it. The room burst into conversation and Hermione frowned and decided to not to tell anyone about her wish just yet. I mean it wasn't doing any harm… right?

The group of four looked at each other in shock. Harry was the first to talk, "ok anyone have the slightest idea why it is that Ron and Ginny, one threatened to kill each other and two why they burst into song?" Hermione tried to avoid their eyes and surprisingly no one asked her. "I don't know…" Ginny answered finally when no one offered any condolences, "it was almost like…we were meant to randomly sing and threaten each other…it felt almost…natural."

Ron looked at everyone confused, "well this is going to be an interesting day…"

They four walked to the Great hall and just as they saw Cho Chang walking with a group of friends another song started. Oh no who would sing this time? Cho turned to look at Harry and Harry stepped forward.

Harry:

Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like

We can go out everyday every night

Baby I'll take you there take you there

Baby I'll take you there

Oh no! poor harry…poor Ginny!

Harry:

Oh tell me tell me tell me how turn your love on

You can get get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out shout it out

Baby just shout it out yeah

Harry stepped up to Cho and twirled her while moving her to the center between the two groups.

And if you

You want me to

Let make a move

Yeah

So tell me girl if every time we touch

You get this kind of crush

And baby say yeah

Yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow and if you just wanna take me home

Then baby say yeah

Yeah and let me kiss you

Ginny couldn't take any more of this and she ran off in tears. Hermione wanted to run after her but she was glued to the spot along with Ron.

Oh baby baby don't you know you're just what I need

Look so good from your head to you feet

Coma come over here over here

Coma come over here yeah

Oh I just wanna show off to all of my friend making them drool from their chinny chin chins

Baby be mine tonight mine tonigh

Baby be mine tonight yeah

And if you

You want me to

Let's make a move

So tell me girl if every time we

Touch you get this kind of rush

Baby say yeah yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home

Then baby say yeah yeah

Cho blushed as Harry pushed her back and back in then twirled her into his arms.

And let me kiss you

And then Ron joined in.

Ron:

Na na na na na na na

Ron and Harry:

Na na na na na na na

Nan na nanana na na

Harry: yeah so tell me girl if every time we touch

You get this kind of rush

Baby say yeah yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home

Then baby say yeah yeah

Every time we touch

We get this kind rush

Baby say yeah yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna talke me home

Baby say yeah yeah

And let me kiss you

The effects wore off and Harry realized what he was doing. But she had to give it up to Harry. He didn't run off but stood his ground and looked down at Cho expecting an answer. Cho on the other hand blushed and ran off with her friend back to the Ravenclaw common room. Harry sighed and walked back to Ron and Hermione and looked at the ground stubbornly, "Stupid musical…"

* * *

AN:

Me: Well guys what did you all think?

All: (nodding and murmuring in agreement)

Harry: did I have to make Ginny cry though? (visibly cringing)

Me: yes otherwise there would not be a conflict...till later.

Ginny: besides it's what happen...in that parallel universe...

Hermione: besides at least you didn't have to threaten her like Ron did.

Ron: what!? we do that all the time! we don't mean it!

Ginny: yeah! besides I can't wait for the next chapter! I finally get to sing!

Harry: how do you know?

Ginny: Val gave me a rough copy of the next chapter! so do you and Ron Harry.

Harry: ugh! more singing... haven't I embarrassed myself enough?

Me: nope. much more embarrassment tears and other stuff to come so keep posted!

Hermione: yes and do not forget to comment! We will each select one question to answer and you can ask the character you want to answer it!

Ginny: we will each answer one question and Val will answer two so good luck and until the next time!

All:Bye!


	2. Hopelessly Devoted To You

AN:

Ginny: Whoa! Val two chapters in one day?!

Me: Well you know I got into this story and I wanted to continue...actually I accidently wrote this as the first chapter but thought it better as the second one.

Ron: so no questions?

Harry: not yet mate.(pats Ron's back while Ron slouches)

Hermione: it's ok Ron I'm sure that we'll have tons of comments to answer to soon! right readers?

(hopefully readers agree)

Hermione: See? oh by the way remember that not only will we answer questions but if we like your comment we will give it a shout out!

Ginny: Oh and of course we need to thank the amazing author of this story! Val!(clap for me)

Me:(blushes) oh why thank you but it's J.K Rowling who we should thank for inventing you amazing people!

All: awww!

Ginny: Well the songs for this chapter are...

Val: I can't stop singing by Ross lynch and Maya Mitchel.

Ron: and Hopelessly Devoted to you from Grease. A muggle oldies movie(Ginny hits his arm) Ow! I mean a muggle movie whom everyone should watch!

Hermione: Right then. Don't forget to leave your praise for the Author!

Me: Hermione! no don't...well only if you feel I deserve it of course!

All: bye!

* * *

The whole thing was a big misunderstanding of course. Naturally she meant nothing by making this whole mess happen. I mean it's not her fault that her favorite movie is a musical! Damn! Who was she kidding? Of course this whole thing was her complete fault. The thing is she didn't know her wish would come true! But then again…in a school full of wizards you can't really be sure who is listening in and with what intention they do things. But why would anyone make one of _her_ wishes come true?

Music suddenly started up and she felt herself preparing for another dance. A type of Hawaiian music began and she assumed it was a ukulele playing the begging, but that was all she could think before the song took over her and she stood up frustrated and began to sing.

What's going on?

This can't be happening don't tell me it's a song!

She stomped her foot in frustration as Harry stood up and interjected.

Harry:

It's a song!

Hermione:

This isn't how I planned it

Can't you see that this has gone to far

Please just pause the D.V.R

Someone won't you make it stop?

She covered her mouth with her hand and stared at Ron and Harry as they stood up to sing with her. She walked to the front of the great hall holding her head with one hand.

I'm losing my mind

Ron:

I don't see you're problem

Hermione:

Everything I say it rhymes

Becomes another line

Harry:

just close your eyes in you don't wanna see

Harry sang as Ron covered her eyes from behind.

Hermione:

What's this choreography?

Someone won't you make it stop?

Ron and Hermione:

Oh! I can't stop singing

Make it stop make it stop am I real or just a prop?

Oh! I can't stop singing

So lets just talk.

Hermione:

Talk talk

It's just a song

An inefficient way to move our morning along

I'm done!

Hermione covered her mouth trying to stop the words from coming out of her mouth though she knew it was usless.

Mhm mhm mhm mhm

Harry:

you're just being cynical

Hermione:

No it's just the principal

Someone won't you make it make it stop?

Ron:

Don't make it stop!

Harry and Hermione:

Oh! I can't stop singing!

Make it stop make it stop am I real or just a prop?

Oh! I can't stop singing! So lets just talk.

Harry stood in front of Hermione facing her like they were having a conversation.

Harry:

Talk

Hermione:

Talk

Harry:

Talk

Hermione:

Talk

Harry:

Talk

Hermione:

Talk

Harry and Hermione:

Talk talk talk talk talk talk!

Hermione:

We're trapped inside a musical!

Ron:

He whispered the first line but yelled out the second.

Well at least I'm here with you

I don't wanna make it stop.

Harry and Hermione glared at him. He was having way to much fun with this!

Harry and Hermione:

Oh! I can't stop singing!

Make it stop make it stop am I real or just a prop?

Oh I can't stop singing!

Does it stop does it stop is it ever gonna stop?

Oh! I can't stop singing so lets just

Hermione:

Talk. Oh it's over!

The great hall looked at the three a little scared. This whole thing has been happening for a while. Whatever they were feeling or thinking at the moment suddenly burst out from them in song. Ron had not been embarrassed yet and had nothing to hide because he was an open book and Hermione envied him for it. Except for that whole secret thing with Ginny but it didn't bother her very much. She had so much to hide especially from him. Harry had had an eventful day as well. In the morning he was the first to react to the strange spell. He had stood up and sang to Cho Chang how in love he was with her.

Cho had blushed and then Harry had run out when she didn't respond but looked away from him, but not before Ginny scurried out covering her eyes so no one would notice she had been crying. Thank god it hadn't affected her yet nor had it me besides the fact that she had just sang to the whole great hall that she regretted making the dumb wish.

It was not her fault because she had made a stupid wish the night before that she wanted to be in a musical. Hey! They seemed to always have everything figured out! It was a good thing that it was a Saturday if not classes would be very annoying, it was only eleven and Hermione had no idea how long this dumb wish would last.

The three of them began walking out of the Great hall when Hermione remembered Ginny had been crying. She ran off to the where she thought she might be hearing the boys calling after her but they didn't seem to be following me so she just ignored the cries of "Hermione" as she ran to the room of requirement.

Hermione was right. Ginny sat outside the room of requirement hugging her legs to her chest and crying softly. She walked up to her and sat down. She sensed some weird thing but she tried to ignore it. "Ginny? Are you ok?" she sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve, "yes…no? Hermione I'm just so tired of being in love with someone who obviously feels nothing but brotherly love for me. I mean seriously Cho Chang? I just hate my luck!" she buried her face in her knees. Hermione hugged her as she sobbed a bit more, "Ginny! Harry's just…he doesn't see…he just can't process his… this is harder to explain than I thought," though it wasn't she knew she was supposed to say that. Hermione did not like where this was going…. "No Hermione. He doesn't feel anything for me. I'm just," music began to play in the background and Ginny and Hermione stood up as she continued her sentence, " the little sister of his best friend…"

Ginny:

Guess mine's not the first heart broken

My eyes not the first to cry

I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you

Ginny began to walk but Hermione knew to follow her.

Ginny:

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing

To sit around and wait for you

Baby don't you see there's nothing else for me to do.

From afar we saw Harry and Ron flying above the school grounds and her eyes widened as Ginny sang the last line and she knew that she felt the same way about Ron. Ginny looked out at him from behind a stone pillar as she sank sliding down the stone.

Ginny:

I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

But now

There's no where hide since you pushed my love aside

I'm not in my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you.

Hermione felt the song pull her in as she began to walk across the bridge and Ginny followed watching her curiously.

Hermione:

My head's saying fool forget him

My heart is saying don't let go

both:

Hold on till the end

That's what I intend to do.

I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

They stared at the boys intently through the bars holding the roof up. They both leaned against it in dramatic ways each focused on the boy they liked.

But now

There's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm not in my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you.

Once Ginny and Hermione got out of the state of trance that the songs put them in they walked together back to the castle. Ginny sighed and Hermione patted her back not totally sure she was up to comforting Ginny since she didn't feel well herself. "Hermione…do you think I'll ever find someone who really cares about me? Someone who really loves me?" Ginny looked up at her with eyes so child like she nearly broke down. "Ginny…I think that time is sooner than you think."

They walked into the Gryffindor common room and Hermione began to read her book while Ginny sat and wrote in her diary furiously. She couldn't believe that she had gotten everyone into this mess. Who knows what else could happen. At any moment someone could sing anything to anyone! Did that even make sense? Hermione rubbed her eyes furiously as she slammed by book shut. Ginny jumped as she growled. "Ginny I am so stupid!" Ginny looked like she was trying not to laugh, "Hermione. I think everyone in this entire school can concur that you are anything but stupid."

Hermione rolled her eyes, " no Ginny! I'm the reason we're all stuck in this mess!" Ginny stopped laughing and looked at Hermione confused, "what do you mean?" Hermione frowned down at the book in her lap, "I made a wish last night and it kind of came true," she avoided Ginny's eyes afraid she was going to get mad, "well," Ginny started, "what did you wish for?"

"Iwishedwewerestuckinamusical," Hermione mumbled quickly. "Sorry come again," Ginny said though she thought she understood what Hermione had said. " I wished that we would get stuck in a musical!" Ginny couldn't stop herself from laughing silly. She fell to the ground giggling madly. "why on earth would you want to be stuck in a stupid musical?"

"I…I thought maybe—" Hermione was interrupted when Ron and Harry came in. She squeaked and ran off to her dorm, with Ginny still giggling on her tail. "What was that about," Ron asked Harry confused. "No idea…"

* * *

AN:

Me: what about this chapter?

Hermione: I like the dramatics of it all!

Ginny: I know! I think we must have looked so hot!

Me: Ginny!

Ginny: you know we did Val!

Harry: well Ron and I didn't have much in this chapter...(both boys cross arms)

Ron: yeah! I felt so left out!

Hermione: well you did some what sing...and that part where Ginny and I were watching you...(blushes)

Ron: so you're hopelessly devoted to me are you?

Hermione: uh...

Me: well I sure hope we get comments and questions right guys?

Ginny:(trying to distract Ron) YES! WE HOPE THAT WE GOT TONS OF QUESTIONS SO RON CAN ANSWR SOME!

Harry: Ginny you don't have to scream!

Ginny: I Know.

Me: well thank you for reading this chapter!

All: Bye!


	3. Remember When

AN:

Me: Last chapter for today!

Ron: wow you really are into this hu?

Me: yep! I have so many ideas!

Hermione: yeah ok now we should all get to bed it late!

Ginny: ugh five more minutes mum!

Hermione: that's what you'll be saying tomorrow if you don't sleep now!

Ginny: but this story is getting so interesting!

Harry: I wanna see what happens!

Ron: yeah Hermione why do you have to be such a buzz kill?

Me: no guys she's right! I gotta get some sleep so I can keep writing!

Hermione: yes thank you Val!

Ginny: so no one's commented yet so no questions to answer now...(frowns)

Ron: awww! and I was so excited for this! Come on guys just one? for me?( puppy pout)

The girls: Awww!

Ginny: so anyway enjoy this chapter guys! Val worked really hard!

Me: it just came naturally! this chapter's song is...

Hermione: Remember when by Chris wallance!

All: bye!

* * *

The boys looked at each other. They had talked for a bit. Both knowing that they thought better on air and talked about what they thought was going on. "Maybe Voldemort is—"

"yes Harry because Voldemort decided that the best way to kill you would be by forcing the school to sing at all times and embarrass you," Harry smiled at Ron. "well then Mr. I-Know-Everything, what do _you_ think is going on?"

Ron thought for a minute as he contemplated their situation and flew closer to the Hogwarts bridge, "Maybe Fred and George are playing some kind of prank," Ron went over to harry and grabbed him by the shoulders while maintaining his balance and shaking Harry, "quick! What date is it?!"

Harry held on to Ron's arms for dear life, "hold on you lunatic! It March 25th! What does that have to do with anything?!" Ron stopped shaking him and retuned his hands to his broom and flew a little farther from Harry and sighed, "Oh good. I thought maybe it was April first. You know April fools?" they flew in circles and kept their conversation for a while. "So you think it was Fred and George then?" Ron nodded, "yeah it looks like something they would do don't you think?" Harry thought it through, "yeah I guess but I don't know…why a musical…something…doesn't fit…"

Ron shrugged, "want to go back inside? I have this feeling we should go back." Harry nodded and they flew down. They left their brooms in the shed and walked back to the common room. At one point they saw the girls ahead of them but they disappeared far to quickly for them to catch up to them.

They got to the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the new password (With Feeling) and walked in in time to see Hermione storm up the girls' staircase while Ginny followed giggling. "what was that about," Ron asked Harry. "no idea… but I suspect it had something to do with this whole situation."

They walked up to their dorm room and Ron collapsed on his bed. Harry laughed then sat on his bed a bit upset. "what's wrong Harry?" Harry looked at Ron, "just thinking about Cho… and what's wrong with you?" Harry suddenly noticed the color drain from his friend's face, " Harry…I just realized…it seemed that when I thought about my secret and if Ginny had told Hermione…the song kind of just…sprang up…do you think that according to what we are feeling the song goes with it?"

Harry pondered that, "well when I saw Cho…I sang to her about wanting to …Ron…I think you're right! I mean look it fits! When I sag with Hermione all I could think about was that I wanted this thing to be over with! It goes with our emotions and thoughts!" Ron instead of looking happy though, his face paled even more and that was a sight with his red hair, "Ron? What's wrong?"

"Harry… if it's what we feel and think…what if I say something to Hermione?" Harry's eyes widened. He knew of Ron's feelings for Hermione but he knew his friend was defiantly not ready for Hermione to hear about them, " ok don't panic Ron. I'm sure we can figure this out."

"I've got it! I'll just avoid her that way I won't say anything or I guess sing anything that could give me away," Ron looked to be a bit more relaxed but Harry did not like that idea. It felt like third year all over again, "No Ron. Maybe there's a better way…"

"Harry there is no way I can be around her. It's not safe!"

"but Ron you're my best friends! I can't not not talk to one of you! I… I'm going to miss you both…"

Suddenly music started once again as Ron stood up and smiled at Harry, "but Harry don't worry this won't be like third year! Remember…"

Ron:

I'm sitting with an empty glass

And a broken heart

Thinking to myself what have I done

Cause as my future got bright

We started losing light and I couldn't see that she was the one

So can we push push push rewind

Go go back in time

When we were kids sneaking around?

Take take take me back

I wanna go back back to what we had

Ron nuddged Harry as he stood prancing around the room.

Do you remember when we

Started this mess

My heart was beating out of my chest

Remember when we stole my dad's car?

I never thought we'd take it that far!

Harry smiled reminiscing in those memories and standing to join Ron.

Harry and Ron:

And we were flying so high

Yeah partners in crime

So why'd we ever say goodbye?

Harry:

Remember when we

When we

Had it all?

Ron:

do you remember when?

They walked out of their dorm to see the girls in the common room. They watched from the shadows as they continued their song.

Ron:

Wish I was still the only one

Running cross your mind

I guess I just wanted you to know

Harry:

Oh from her ruby lips

To her finger tips

Ron and Harry:

I can't believe I let you go

Harry:

So can we

Ron:

push push push rewind

Go go back in time

When we were kids sneaking out all the time

Harry:

Take take me back

I wanna go back

Back to what we have

Do you remember when we

Started this mess?

My heart was beating out of my chest.

Remember when we

Stole your dad's car

I never thought _you'd_ take it that far

Harry teased Ron but he just smiled and continued singing.

Ron:

And we were flying so high

Yeah partners in crime

So why'd we ever say good bye

Ron and Harry:

Do you remember when we when we had it all?

Harry:

Do you remember when?

Ron: I'm hanging by a thread

Tearing at the seames

Holding on to what we used to be

Harry:

and I should let it go

But I just won't give up up up

Push push push rewind

Go go back in time

Ron:

When were were kids sneaking all around

Take take take me back

I wanna go back back to what we had

Both:

Do you remember when we started this mess my heart was beating out of my ches

Remember when we stol your dad's car

I never thought we'd take it that far

And we were flting so high yeah partners in crime so why'd we ever say good bye?

Remember when we

When we

Had it all?

Ron:

Do you remember when?

The song faded out and they smiled breathing hard. Hey singing and dancing took the wind out of you! They smiled, " So I'm staying away from Hermione for a while," Ron said. Harry's smile faltered but he nodded, "and maybe it's time I spent some more time with someone I haven't spent time with lately," his eyes trailed on Ginny as she laughed at something Hermione said and he saw Hermione blush. 'yeah…that could be nice…'

* * *

AN:

Harry:i like that whole dynamic with Ron and I...I do miss those times when we would just mess around.

Ron: Me to mate. me too..

Hermione: so looks like Harry's finally realizing his feelings!

Harry: what feelings(blushing)

Hermione: come on don't tell me you don't see where Val's going with this!

Harry and Ron: uh...

Ginny: wow...

Hermione: honestly I don't know how you'd make It passed school with out me! I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Me: well good night everyone! don't forget to comment! thank you for reading!

All: night!


	4. Oath to Kiss the Girl

AN:

Me: so we got our first review!

Ron: Really?! what's it say who sent it? did they ask for me to answer?!

Ginny: Calm down Ron!

Me: No sorry Ron. The person just said that they liked the story and that they are glad that they clicked on it.

Ron:(Frowns) oh...

Me: but if you wanna do the honors you can give them a shout out!

Ron:(perked up) Yes! ok Thank you to Teenage Author who sent in the very first review! We appreciate you're comments! hope you do keep reading!

Hermione: There you feel better?

Ron:(slumps back) A little yes...

Harry: I just wish we had more comments to share! now I want to do this too...

Ginny: it's ok Harry... I think people will eventually send in more comments...

Me: well anyway thank you teenage Author! here's the next chapter! songs are...

Harry: Kiss the girl by... Ashley Tisdale

Hermione: and Oath by Cher loyed

All: Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat down on her bed upset. How could Gunny flat out laugh at her predicament?! This was so wrong! She couldn't tell Harry because he would start ranting about how Voldemort had somehow made her wish comes true in some twisted plot in murdering him and she was sure that Ron would defiantly laugh at her too. "ugh!" she threw her pillow across the room at the door just ask Ginny stepped in. it made a 'puff' sound as it hit Ginny in the face and Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept on her face.

"Alright. There you've had your fun and you got back at me for laughing. Now tell me…" said Ginny as she sat on the bed across from her, "How long is this thing going to last?" Hermione's smile faded, "I…Don't know. Ginny I just wished to be in a musical… I never said for a day or a week or it to be my life it just…happened."

Ginny frowned, "well then do you know how this is going to happen? I mean like do you know how this 'Musical' is going to play out?" Hermione shook her head, "I have no idea…Ginny I know nothing about this thing! All I know is that whatever is happening…can't be good…"

Ginny nodded then stood up, "well no use in sitting here moping. Let's go back to the library. Maybe we can find something on wishes." Hermione stood reluctantly and followed her friend to her sanctuary.

Ten minutes later they were back in the common room. Hermione was reading furiously through a book titled, "Wishes. A guide to making them a reality" while Ginny read through a pamphlet she had found from Fred and George's new product line, "Reality."

Hermione slammed her book shut for the second time that day in frustration, "I can't find anything! In this book it says you have to either do the wish at exactly 11:11 while looking at a shooting star and saying it eight times. I did none of those things! All did was say it once then…slept…this makes no sense…" Ginny didn't look up from her pamphlet, "Well maybe it wasn't any of those things…maybe it was a spell or something…" Hermione sighed. I don't know Ginny…I'm just suck a doofus! I hate this I can't believe that I did this whole thing because I wanted Ron to sing his love for me," she rushed a hand to her mouth and blushed. Ginny finally looked up and when she saw her horrified face along with the things she had just said, Ginny couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Hermione dropped her hand and smiled awkwardly at her, "that's why you wished to be stuck in a musical? So that my idiot brother would be more romantic?" Ginny laughed so hard she turned red from lack of oxygen. She tried in vain to stop but just as the second round of giggles came so did Harry. "Hey Hermione… Hey Ginny. What's so funny?" he sat down opposite Ginny and Hermione noticed him staring at her. When Harry realized he was caught he looked away and blushed a bit. Ginny didn't seem to notice and simple said, "Hermione!"

Harry looked at her and Hermione tried not to crumble under his penetrating gaze. "well you'll be happy to know that Ron and I figured out that whatever song you sing goes with what you're thinking and how you feel." Ginny stopped laughing instantly and turned bright red. Hermione too was shocked…she could not risk singing to Ron how she had always loved him!

Harry noticed the Girls' strange reactions and looked at them in turn, "what's wrong?" Ginny looked away as stood up, "nothing…just remembered I had…charms homework!" with that Ginny ran up to her dorm. Harry starred after her in disappointment and Hermione smirked at him. "What," Harry said turning back to Hermione. "Oh nothing just noticing how your…noticing Ginny." Harry blushed, "well Ginny is my friend and you know I want to know her better… I haven't talked to her in a while…"

Hermione smiled broadly as she saw her friend walking back and sitting on the other side of the common room visible from where they were sitting. Music started and Hermione walked behind Harry's chair.

Hermione:

There you see here

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

Harry looked at Ginny with a strange understanding of what Hermione was singing to him.

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Harry slowly licked his lips and blinked several times.

Yes you want her

Look at her you know you

It's possible she wants you to

There is one way to ask her

Harry looked at Hermione in an almost hopeful way. She smiled at him.

And you don't say a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Harry's eyes widened and his shook his head feverently with a frightened look at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and pulled him off his seat.

Shalalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl!

Shalalalalala

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame to bad

Hermione turned Harry too look at Ginny as Dean walked up to her looking shy.

You're gonna miss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Hermione slowly walked him to Ginny while he resisted.

Now's you're moment

Floating in her brown lagoons

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Ginny turned and locked eyes with Harry.

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

They both knew that was true. Ron was not around and minimal people were in the common room.

She won't say a word

No she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Harry looked at Hermione still looking nervous yet excited, but he wasn't moving.

Shalalalala

My oh my

looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl!

Harry turned away sadly and began walking back and Ginny slumped, her red hair falling down in her eyes. Hermione Ran after Harry and made him look at her.

Shalalala

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame to bad

You're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala

Don't be scared

You'd better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes and bit his lip. She felt so sorry for him. She hugged him around the neck and he her around her back. She pulled back and held on to him at arm's length. He nodded and turned and slowly made his way to Ginny.

Shalalala

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Harry and Ginny were getting closer to each other slowly and the people around held their breath.

Go on and kiss the girl

Lalalalala, lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Lalalala, lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Harry suddenly stopped as if realizing what he was going to do. Hermione sighed.

Shalalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl!

Harry stopped in his tracks and the color drained from him and Hermione face palmed. She pushed him forward a bit.

Shalalala

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame

Too bad

You're gonna miss the girl

He got a determined look as he began walking with a swagger to her.

Lalalala, lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Lalalalala, lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl.

They were leaning in and everyone waited for the impact.

kiss the girl

go on and kiss the girl.

They were so close! But just as they were less than a centimeter away they all heard, "Oi!"

The song ended and everyone including Harry and Ginny turned to see Ron storming to them. They sprang apart both looking quite guilty, "Harry may I speak to you… privately?" Harry nodded at Ron and they walked out into the hall way. This could defiantly not be good.

The small crowd dispersed and Hermione walked to Ginny who had fallen back into one of the sofas with her hands pushed into her eyes. "I'm sorry Gin. He was going to do it but…I think what's stopping him is…"

"Ron," Ginny said softly and she looked p at Hermione with red eyes. Hermione nodded then sighed. She didn't want to think about Ron… it was to depressing to think that he was probably not going to do anything. The wish was for nothing…maybe it would help Harry and Ginny. Hermione thought it would be good for both of them to have each other as a distraction.

"It's ok Hermione… I'll just have to get over it. Ron's friendship is way to important to Harry to risk. I'm just going to have to move on…" Ginny composed herself and Hermione felt herself sink down… now this wish really was for nothing. Ginny sat next to Hermione and put an arm around her, "Hermione don't worry…I'm fine… besides… you should worry about when Ron's going to sing to you! Get ready!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders to get Ginny's hand off her. "Ginny that's not it…I just… I just have to do something… I mean I think that Ron isn't going o say anything because Ron obviously hates me! If not then why are we always fighting? I only have three friends and I don't know if I can take not being able to talk to anyone because I don't think anyone would understand!"

Ginny stood up and Hermione looked at her. She was angry and she knew it, "Hermione Granger how dare you! I understand you! I want you to tell me your problems because Hermione…You're my best friend! I thought you felt that way about me too…" Hermione felt like she'd been stabbed, "Ginny I didn't mean it that way—"

Guitar music started in the background and Ginny stood Hermione up just as everyone filled out. "Hermione! You do know that…"

Ginny:

You're my best friend bestfriend till the very end

Cause bestfriends bestfriends don't have to pretend

You need a hand I'm right there right bedside you

you in the dark?

I'll be the bright light to guide you

Member the times times times

Sneaking out the house?

All of the time time times that you had your doubts?

And don't forget all the trouble we got into

You got something yo can't undo

Ginny pulled her up onto the table in the middle of the lounge .

Laughing so damn

Crashed my dad's new car

All the scares we share

I promise I swear!

She jumped onto the sofa and took Hermione with her who of course was worried about getting in trouble.

Where ever you go just always remember

That you got a home

For now and forever

And if you get low just owl me when ever

This is my oath to you!

Where ever you go just always remember

You're never alone

We're birds of a feather

And we'll never change,

no matter the weather

this is my oath to you

Ginny pulled her down and walked her to the middle of the two small lounges while holding her arm.

I know I drive you crazy,

Hm sometimes

I know you call me lazy

And that's most times

But you complete me

And that's no lie

You are my tuxedo

And I'm you're bow tie.

Hermione raised he eye brow but followed Ginny to the fire.

We in the car sing sing singing our song

Rocking the world

Tear it down like we're king kong

And in my eyes you can do do no wrong

You gotta best friend sing sing along

Hermione smiled at her and the words poured out.

Hermione:

Laughing so DANG hard

Crashed your dad's new car

All the scars we share

I promise I swear

Both:

Wherever you go just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low just owl me when ever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you!

Ginny:

Ohhhhh!

Hermione:

I'll never let you go

Ohhhhhh!

Ginny:

Whoa oh

This is my oath to you!

Hermione and Ginny hugged and that's when a crash was heard from outside the portrait.

* * *

AN:

Hermione: Well Harry's thicker than I thought...

Harry: hey!

Hermione: don't worry you're no the only one! Ron had to inturupt when you and Ginny wre going to kiss!

Ron: what!? I didn't hear that part!

Ginny:( strange expression on he face) Val you're evil...

Me: Sorry Ginny... we need to hold off a bit more... don't wanna finish this story to soon...

Ron: Why is Harry kissing Ginny!?

Hermione: yeah Gin! we want this to last!

Ron: Hello? is anyone listening!?

Harry: uh...

Ginny: Ron maybe if you would have payed attention then maybe you'd know!

Ron: Harry wouldn't kiss Ginny!

Hermione: Ron don't be stupid! we all know they like each other but because of you they hold back!

Harry and Ginny: uh...

Me: well... please leave a comment for us! say which character you wan to answer or shout it our for you and we'll do it!

Harry: until next time!

All: Bye!


	5. Like me?

AN:

Me: so guys guess what?

All : what?

Me: we got two more reviews!

Harry and Ron: yay!

Me: well lets see Harry can go first!

Harry: To Teenage Author... thank you again! and yes I know Ron is a prat! Don't worry you'll get what you want soon! thank you for reviewing again!

Ron: And to...uhh...Weasleyloveforever...that was awkward...oh gosh I got an awkward comment guys!

Ginny: if you won't do it I will!

Ron: fine!

Ginny: well don't worry! There's plenty of those to come! this chapter is mostly about them! Val just had to get started on Harry's and my relationship.

Hermione: thank you for taking your time to let us know you like the story!

me: on with the story!

* * *

Harry and Ron walked out of the portrait hole and stood outside. "Harry what in the hell were you doing?!" Harry had the decency to look ashamed and took a step back, "I don't know what came over me I'm so sorry Ron… I want to blame it on the music like it had taken over me with Cho but in the common room… it was more…controlled." Harry looked up at Ron expecting to see him furious but instead saw a look of relief sweep his face and Harry couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"oh thank god that scared me for a moment I thought that maybe you'd have to stay away from Ginny now!" Ron smiled at Harry and he couldn't decide why. "Right…Ron why are you smiling?"

"oh because it scared me that it was possible you were going to kiss Ginny under whatever spell we are all under and Ginny would be heart broken when this was over and you realized that you didn't like her that way. It's a good thing that it was more 'controlled' in your own words because that means that you actually feel something for her." Harry stared at his friend in shock. Why was Ron happy about him ever going near Ginny? "So you're…ok with me and Ginny?" there was an almost hopeful lift to his voice and Ron suddenly glared at him, "Harry don't think that I'm happy with ANY guy with my sister…you just happen to be the one I'm most happy not being happy with."

Harry raised and eye brow, "wait what?" Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry I trust you more than anyone! I've been secretly hopping you and Ginny had something e=because I could never be comfortable with anyone but you with her!" Harry shook his head, "How do you even know Ginny likes me?"

Ron blushed, "well that whole secret thing in the morning? Yeah that was her secret…" Harry paled, "Ron how could you tell me Ginny's secret? She's gonna murder you!" Ron smiled, "Nah she'll be fine when she realizes you like her too. " Harry frowned, "Ron… I can't go out with Ginny or tell her about my feelings."

"why not?" Harry sighed, "with death eaters on the loose and Voldermort after me… I don't think it's safe for her to be with me! They could use her as bait and torture her," Harry shivered at the though. Ron sighed, "yeah you're probably right…damn…"

"Any way," said Harry trying to change the subject, "are you sure you don't wanna tell Hermione about you?" Ron licked his lips, " I do want to tell her Harry but she could never feel the same way…" Harry forced himself not to face palm, "Ron anyone with eyes can see you guy BOTH like each other. I just think she wants you to do something because Hermione's an old romantic." Harry smiled. He was sure glad that him and Hermione had sat down and talked about this a couple days ago.

" I don't know… I wouldn't even know what song to sing to her." Just then peeves the poligist dropped a glass vase nearly hitting Ron, "oi! Potty and Weasle sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ron rolled his eyes he did not have time for this. He hoped no one noticed. He heard shuffling from the door and they they stepped back just as Hermione and Ginny stepped out. "what happen," Ginny asked looking at Ron and avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Stupid Peeves dropped a vase but we're fine." Hermione sighed, "oh good we were both worried for a minute. Anyway it's late you guys should get back inside and up to bed." The girls walked back inside and the boys followed. "night," said Ginny. "sweet dream to you," Hermione whispered and they walked into Hermione's dorm while the boys walked into theirs.

Hermione walked in to see that Lavender and Pavarti were having a sleep over. This was going to get annoying quickly.

Harry and Ron saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus waiting for them playing Chess and exploding snaps. " you guys are just in time. Guys night out!"

Lavender pulled Hermione and Ginny in and sat them down, "you guys are just in time! Pav and I wanted to have a sleep over with you guys! We were just about to talk about boys!" Hermione rolled her eyes but Ginny seemed intent on this. "Come on Hermione! Lets change into our pajamas!" Hermione looked at Ginny incredulously, "what maybe we can get some advice from them!" Hermione still didn't want to be a part of this dumb sleep over but she changed into her pajamas and followed her friend to the center of the room non the less.

"Ok so Hermione, "Lavender had to talk to her first, "What's the 411 on you and Ron?" Hermione felt herself blush, "there is no 411. We're friends and that's…it," Lavender frowned at her. "Please tell me you're lying! I mean we can all see the way he looks at you! Everyone knows that your rows are just sexual tension!" Hermione frowned, "What no! He's just infuriating! He insufferable and a huge prat and…sweet and somewhat caring—" She covered her mouth as she realized what she had said.

"Aha! I knew there was something there!" Hermione sighed, "well who cares. I could never impress him or even tell him I like him!" Pavarti and Lavender exchanged looks and then stood up and sat Hermione in front of a mirror, "we do and we can tell you all you need to know." Suddenly music began over head. Oh no…

Ron and Harry had spent the last twenty minutes playing with the guys when Seamus brought up Hermione and Ron's relationship, "So Ron you know how to treat Hermione?" Ron looked at Seamus wide eyed, "what do you mean?"

"Just that when you ask her out you've got to know how to treat her!" Ron gaped at the boys as they all mumbled in agreement even Harry. 'Traitor,' Ron thought. They stood up and the Harry, Neville and dean began to sing. Not again!

When you meet

A girl you like

You should take

My advice

Seamus:

Girls like boys like me.

Take the lead

She likes it when you're in control

Ron:

let her breath

Chill out and go with the flow

Dean:

Make all the plans

Neville:

Don't be impolite!

Harry:

I know what girls know what girls

Yeah I know what girls like

The boys all nodded and each got on a bed. The girls join the singing though they are unaware of the boys singing the second part of their song.

Lavender:

A quick glace

Bat your eyes and look away

Ginny:

Take a chance

Why not ask him on a date?

Hermione:

Pick up the check?

Pavarti:

No!

Bake him a pie

Padima:

I know what boy know what boys

yeah I know what boys like

Ron was not on the bed but was staring at his roommates.

Ron:

I know what girls like you know what I mean

The girls all sang together while looking at each other in a silent argument.

Girls:

I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys:

I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Girls:

I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Seamus:

Like me

Lavender:

Like me

Dean:

Like me

Pavarti:

Like me

Nevile:

Like me

Padama:

Like me

Harry:

like me

Ginny:

like me

Ron:

Like me

Hermione:

Like me

Dean:

Hang with the guys

Don't let her know how much you care

Harry:

Look in her eyes

Tell her even if you're scared

Harry and Dean looked at each other and sang like they were in an argument.

Dean:

You got it wrong

Harry:

No I got it right

Harry and Dean:

I know what girls know what girl

Yeah I know what girls like

Pavarti and Ginny stepped up to Hermione one at a time when it was their turn to sing.

Pavarti:

Strechy pants

Cute sweater and sweet perfume

Ginny:

Don't dress for him

It's better when you dress for you

I keep it loose

Pavarti:

My outfit is tight

Ginny and Pavarti glared at each other.

Pavarti and Ginny:

I know what boys know what boys

Yeah I know what boys like

Ron:

I know what girls like you know what I mean?

All girls except Hermione:

I know what boys

like boys like

Girls like me

Boys except Ron:

I know what girls like

girls like boys like me

Girls with no Hermione:

I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Seamus:

Like me

Lavender:

Like me

Dean:

Like me

Pavarti:

Like me

Neville:

Like me

Padima:

Like me

Harry:

Like me

Ginny:

Like me

Ron:

Like me

Hermione:

Like me

Padama:

All the boys they try to woo me

Hermione:

The more they chase me the more I resist

Neville:

All the girls they think I'm Groovy

Ron:

There's only one girl that's on my list

All the girls:

I know what boys like

boys like girls like me

All boys:

I know what girls like

girls like boys like me

the girls suddenly began to fix Hermione's hair and clothes while the boys did the same to Ron.

All girls except Hermione:

I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys except Ron:

I know what girls like

girls like boys like me

Girls no Hermione:

I know what boys like

boys like girls like me

boys except Ron:

I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me.

Seamus:

Like me

Lavender:

Like me

Dean:

Like me

Pavarti:

Like me

Neville:

Like me

Padima:

Like me

Harry:

Like me

Ginny:

Like me

Ron:

Like me?

Hermione:

Like me?

The song faded out and before both groups stood the finished Hermione and Ron. Oh what a change it was.

* * *

AN:

Me: so I hope this gets us started on more Ron Hermione! I totally love them.

Hermione: Val! though I do like how you wrote this chapter it's awkward to talk about!

Me: Hermione Ginny and Harry put up with it! you do it too!

Harry: yeah!

Ginny: Anyway remember to comment! we will try to answer them all...which so far hasn't been hard:(

Me: thank you for reading!

All: night!


	6. Granger Danger

AN:

Me: well I forgot to add the song yesterday so that was Like me from teen beach movie

Hermione: yeah and we got four more comments!

Ginny: to Teenage Author... thankyou so much for everything! I liked how that last song went too!

Hermione: to Weasleyloveforever... uh oh...

Harry: Ron they say for you to ask Hermione out on a date!

Ron: uh...

Hermione to Bri P yes Val just was tired and forgot yesterday.

Harry: to Harrypotterandskulduggeryfan... it's ok! we can just send shout outs! And thankyou for reading!

Me: Well for this chapter the songs are...

Hermione: THE song is Granger Danger from a Very Potter Musical!

Me: yep! now on with the musical!

* * *

The next morning was amazingly strange to both parties. Neither was used to seeing either Ron or Hermione in what they were now in. the boys got down first, Ron waiting nervously trying Hard to look occupied. He sat with his hand between his legs pretending to contemplate on his next move in a chess game as though he weren't going to win anyway.

He fought hard to not run his hand through his gelled hair. It stuck up at the front and was short everywhere else. The wanted so bad to pull out the tucked blue plaid shirt but knew not to mess it up…again… unless he wanted a hexing from Harry. His shoes were a bit tight but who could blame them? He had only worn them for the Yule ball and never again had he bothered with the pitchy material.

He waited patiently… what would Hermione think? Why did he care anyway? Hermione would never like him that way. She was way to… Ron couldn't finish the thought. Not that there wasn't tons of things about Hermione that he didn't come close to deserving but there were just so many things…Sweet… Brilliant, beautiful…

He tried not to look up as he heard girly giggles coming down the stairs but when Lavender cleared her throat, all the boys turned, "Introducing…Hermione!"…oh…my…wow.

"Introducing… Hermione Granger!" Hermione knew this was her cue. She swallowed air and walked out trying not to flush when she realized EVERYONE in the common room was looking. She got down in one piece and she congratulated herself since she had never really walked in heels 5 inches tall before.

Her hair was curled smoothly making them beach waves and her bands were left by the sides of her face to frame. She was wearing a red dress with a box top and two inch sleeves. It had a thick red ribbon around the waist that was tied off with a bow to the side and the bottom was flow but the fabric was heavy enough so it didn't blow around wildly. Her heals were silver and had a thin strap across the foot. She wore a red flower bracelet and matching earrings with a leather jacket over it. In all she didn't hate it… the only thing she didn't like was the caked on makeup. The red lipstick sezamed like was to much.

When they had started Hermione wanted to stop them but the stupid song stopped her! She looked different but she didn't want Ron to like her now because that would mean that before…she wasn't good enough…that was what scared her the most.

The boys in the common room stared in shock while the girls looked at her enviously. She cures Lavender for having yelled out her name. Just then the very last person she wanted to see at the moment came up to her. Cormac Mcaggen. He licked his lips seductively and it sent a shiver down Hermione's back but more in disgust than anything else! "Granger! Could you look hotter? It's so hot in here we should turn out the fires!" Hermione heard a snort from behind Cormac and realized that Ron was walking out with Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville in tow… well maybe this back fired…

"So Granger… think maybe you'd want to go out on a date with the world's greatest Quiddich player?" Hermione tried not to scoff at him and settled on ignoring him and following Ron out with her little group following. "Hey! I was talking to you!" the portrait closed and Hermione sighed in relief. At least he was out of her hair.

When she walked into the Great Hall she sat with Harry and Ron who were in their respective seat except that the other boys sat on either side of them. She began to have her breakfast when suddenly Ron stood up and walked to the front right corner of the Great Hall. The students looked at him curiously along with the teachers just as none other than Malfoy stood and walked to the left hand corner. Hermione wanted to watch what was going on but something was forcing her to continue with her breakfast as if nothing was happening.

Suddenly and far too early for Hermione's taste, music started. She couldn't look up no matter how hard she tried and it was annoying her but she could still hear the words.

Ron:

Here I am

Face to face

With a situation

I never thought I'd ever see strange

How a dress could take a mess and make her nothing less than

Beautiful to me

Hermione scoffed… she was not a mess!

It seems like my eyes have been transfigured

Something deep inside has changed

They've been open wide but hold that trigger

This could mean danger

Danger? What was Ron on about?

I falling in love falling in love falling in love

I think I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love

With Hermione Granger.

Hermione's breath hitched…had he just…the Great Hall cheered then they realized that Malfoy was there too…

Draco:

What? What the hell is this?

Do you expect me to sing about her

I don't care about her!

"We all know that you prat,' thought Hermione and he continued to sing.

It's just a little make up

Draco wake up

I'm mistaken

Wait what?

She is the Hottest girl I've ever seen

Now cause she's like no girl I've ever seen

Don't know why I'd ever be so mean

WAIT! WHAT!?

This could mean

Danger

No…no, no, no, no, no, no, no….NO!

I falling in love falling in love falling in love

I could e falling in love falling inlove falling in love

With Hermione Granger…

Oh my gosh this could not be happening! Draco Malfoy could not and she meant NOT falling in love with her!

Ron and Draco:

I wanna let her know

Draco:

I feel so quezzy

Ron and Draco:

But I can't let it show

Ron:

She'd laugh poor Weasley

Ron and Draco:

Come on

Ron:

Ron

Draco:

Draco:

Both: you've got to let her go

You've got to let her go

The next part they sung at the same time and Hermione couldn't decide who to follow.

Ron: Draco:

Here I am face to face what what

With a situation what the hell is this?

People laughed here and Hermione wondered why

I never thought I'd ever see I want to sing about her

Strange sing about her

How a dress could take a mess it's just some make up

and make her nothing less than Draco wake up

Beautiful to me she is the hottest girl I ever seen

It seams like my eyes have been transfigured Now that she's like no girl

Something deep inside has changed I've ever seen

They've been open wide but hold that trigger don't know why I'd ever be so mean!

Both:

This could mean

Danger

I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love

I could be falling in love falling in love falling in love

With Hermione Granger

With Hermione Granger

With Hermione Granger

Danger!

Finally Hermione was able to look up and saw that the hall was all either staring at Ron or Hermione who they knew liked each other or at Malfoy who no one would have guessed he had a thing for the "Mudblood."

Malfoy ran out and when Ron caught her eye, so did he. She looked after him as the giggling behind her stared, "See Hermione! Not only did we get Ron to admit it but Malfoy!" Pavarti laughed at Hermione's face which was horrified mixed in with a little anger. "How could that…Awful, vile, evil ferret even think of me that way!? Why the hell did everyone laugh in the middle anyway?" Hermione turned to Harry who looked uncomfortable and then at Ginny who smiled evilly. "well you're appetent hotness got to Malfoy far to quickly and…it showed…" Lavender and Pavarti giggled and Hermione felt like she was going to throw up.

"Hermione why do you look so different?" the small group turned to Harry as Hermione said, "Well… this lot," she pointed at the girls, "decided to make me over last night!" Harry's eyes widened, "why?"

Hermione looked at him confused, "they had a sleep over and then they started singing advice about what boys like it was absolutely insane—"

"We…did that too…to Ron," Harry interrupted. Hermione's eyes widened. That's what was different about Ron! This was going to take a lot of explaning…

* * *

AN:

Ginny: Wow that prat is in love with Hermione?

Harry: Yeah Val maybe that's a little to far.

Me: No. J.K herself had said Draco had always been inlove with her... who am I to contradict her?

Ron: He's still and ars

Hermione: Ron!

Ron: Sorry!

Me: well guys thank you for reading! Remember to leave you comments

Hermione: questions

Ginny: Praise

Harry: thoughts

Ron: and criticism

Me: for this story! Favorite and follow!

All: Good night!


	7. A Whole New World

AN:

Me: hi everyone! here's the next chapter!

Ginny: Yep this is a good one! lots of you were asking for More Ron and Hermione stuff and here you go!

Harry: we got four more reviews!

Ron: first things first. there was a guest who had commented before and they got in late so we are giving that guest a shout out! there's the song you wanted!

Hermione: To Teenage Author... glad you liked the song I on the other hand felt extremely awkward! I mean Malfoy! ugh( shivers)

Ginny: to weasleyloveforever, thank you! you're totally awesome! thankyou for commenting!

Me: Thanks to everyone who is reading this! the songs for this chapter are...

Harry: little things by one direction

Ginny: and A whole new world from Aladdin!

Hermione: oh my gosh I love that song!

Me: right well here we go!

* * *

She walked out of the Great hall and went to the Gryffindor common room and saw that no one was there. She sighed. She really needed to talk to Ron! She went up to the boys' dorm but before she could knock she heard singing. She listened closely and tried not to make noise to listen.

Ron:

You're hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

This was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots

Of the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

Hermione subconsciously touched her cheek and realized that she didn't have freckles…what was going on?

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back

At the bottom of your spine

But I love them endlessly

Hermione could feel tears in her eyes…weather it was because she thought he was talking about her or because she thought he was talking about someone else…

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh it's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

She couldn't control the sobs that were escaping her. Despite her logic telling her that she had just heard him say he was falling in love with her she believed he was talking about something else. He may start to fall in love with her but maybe he was in love with someone else currently. She couldn't move though and continued to listen to the song as silent tear ran down her cheeks.

And all these little things

You can't go to bed

Without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations

Are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved

The sound of your voice on tape

I know you never want

To know how much you weigh

Hermione smiled beside herself…that was true about _her_.

You still have to squeeze

Into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if they do

It's you

It's you they add up too

I'm in love with you

She wanted to leave but she was glued to the spot.

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself

Half as much

I love you

And you'll never treat right darlin'

But I want you to

If I let you know I'm here

For you

Maybe you'll love you're self

Like I love you

Oh

I've just let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

Because it's you

Oh it's you

They add up too

And I'm in love with you

And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip

Out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you

It's you they add up too

I'm in love with you

And all your little things…

Finally Hermione could move. She ran back down and to her own dorm room closing the door then locking it with her wand. She threw herself on her bed and cried as hard as she could intent on letting her emotions go all at once.

How could she have thought that this was actually close to being about her? She knew it was way to good to be true…way to good. Ron obviously was in love with someone worth his time and the great hall was just that… what she had dreaded was what had happen but then he remembered the other Hermione and he realized that he was still in love with the other girl… life really sucked.

Ron didn't know what to do. After confessing to the entire school that he was falling for Hermione he couldn't stay. All Ron could think of after he got to is room was that not only was he in love with Hermione but so was…Malfoy. He tried hard to calm down but when nothing worked…he ripped a book of "Hogwarts a History". That got him thinking about Hermione and he felt yet another song. Not again..

After the song was over he heard a soft squeak and running. He looked out his door and realized Hermione had heard him. Great. He was really starting to hate this stupid singing thing. He followed her but he realized he couldn't get up the stairs. For once in his life he had an amazing fool proof idea. He ran to his room again and took Harry's fire bolt then flew above the stairs then touched down. He ran over to her door and heard the loud and rough sobbing. He felt his heart drop…even when he didn't do anything…he did something.

The whole thing was dumb. If only he could talk to her in person… he loved her so much. He knew he could be his prince if she let him be and he'd treat her like a princess in turn. She was so beautiful and amazing all he wanted was a chance…who could honestly not see it?

The sobbing got softer for a bit and he thought that maybe she was done but then it got louder and his heart sank again. Then the idea struck him. He saw a window across the hall and he opened it and flew out to Hermione's window.

He waited for a bit then finally a song stared. He smiled. Finally something was going his way.

He knocked on the window and saw Hermione wipe her tears away. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face seemed swollen. She looked at the window and saw him. She seemed in danger of more tars but she composed herself and opened the window. "Ronald! What on earth are you doing?" he smiled his lopsided smile that he hated so much but it seemed to cheer her up. Her lips twitched but then they went back to her monotone expression.

"how do you feel princess?" she glared at him obviously under the impression it was an insult. "if all you came to do was make me feel worse than you can just—"

"no Hermione! I came to cheer you up! Wanna go for a ride?" he turned the broom to the side but she looked hesitant, "come on you'll like it." When she didn't go on he started to sing to her.

Ron:

I can show you the world

Shining shimmering splendid

Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide?

Hermione looked at him strangely but he continued on smiling at her.

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

He got to the window and Hermione slowly hesitantly climbed on.

Over sideways and under on a flying broomstick ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or saw we're only dreaming

Hermione was holding on to Ron and for the first time she wasn't scared of how high up she was.\

Hermione:

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Ron:

Now I I'm in a whole new world with you

Hermione:

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feelings

Soaring tumbling freewheeling in an endless morning sky

A whole new world!

Ron went faster as Hermione clung to him from behind.

Ron:

Don't you dare close your eyes

Hermione:

A hundred thousand things to see

Ron:

Hold your breath it gets better

Hermione:

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

Ron:

A whole new world

Hermione:

Every turn a surprise

Ron:

With new horizons to pursue

Hermione:

Ever moment red letter

Both:

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

Ron:

A whole new world

Hermione:

A whole new world

Ron:

That's where we'll be

Hermione:

That's where we'll be

Ron:

A thrilling chase

Hermione:

a wondrous place

Both:

For you and me

The song faded and they flew around for a while longer then Ron landed on the bleachers of the Quiddich pitch. He put Harry's broom down and sat with Hermione. The day was warm but not to bright and there was a nice breeze. Ron put his arm around her and Hermione snuggled closer… slowly Ron began to lean in and slowly so slowly they got closer.

When they were only three inches away, Hermione stopped moving in. she pushed Ron back a little bit, "Ron I'm sorry I…I can't I just—I can't." she stood up and ran to the stares. Ron could only watch as the girl he loved ran from him tears.

* * *

AN:

Hermione: why...why am I crying? ow! Ginny what was that for?

Ginny: for being such a prat when Ron is trying to be nice!

Harry: Ginny! It's not Hermione's fault! You saw she was convinced that it wasn't about her because she didn't have freckles!

Ginny: But she-(Val covers Ginny's mouth)

Val: well we'll find out next chapter!

Ron: yeah well I don't know if I'll be in the mood to do anything nice next chapter

Val: I do know but you'll just have to wait.

Hermione: well I'm going to do my homework!

Ron: fine!

Harry: Well make sure you guys comment!

Ginny: and follow!

Rona: and tell your friends!

Me: well night!

The rest: Night!


	8. Damn

AN:

Hermione: hi everyone! we got more reviews!

Ron: yay! I get first dibs!

Ginny: I call second!

Harry: I guess I go last Hermione you can go third.

Me: well thankyou all for commenting! this is real nice of all of you. I just wanna say that NONE of you annoy me! and that on granger Danger my computer messed up a part of the song but i'm going to fix that!

Ron: once again Teenaged Author thank you so much for taking your time to Comment.

Ginny: Bri P- thank you I got annoyed when she Ran away too! it was building up and then he runs! Chapter after this one i'm going to woop her ars!

Hermione: Hey! well to Weasleyloveforever thank you so much an(whispers while Ron is distracted) me too!

Harry: Guest...uh well yeah we're going to fix that sorry but thank you for reading!

Me: well the songs for this chapter are...

Ron: Damn!

Ginny: no you twit! it called Wish you were here by Avril Larange!

Me: on with the story!

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed trying to cover the tears in his eyes. Stupid song…stupid mudblood. He mentally hit himself. Mudblood. He hated the term but that's what kept him sane. That's what kept him from going after Hermione Granger. It would be shameful to even contemplate it. Now the whole school knew his secret, everyone knew that he was in love with her.

He hit the edge of the bed as hard as he could and kicked his trunk. Someone knocked on the door but Malfoy had sealed it. He hated his life so much. Everything was going wrong. Even worse the plans were on the move and he was a part of it. It would be his fault…his responsibility,,, his honor… to see it through. Oh Hermione…why must you be so amazing. Why would the weasel even come close to being better than him? What did he have that Malfoy didn't? 'Hermione,' his inner voice said. He slumped down on his bed and cried hoping that for once his life were not a complete waist of energy.

Hermione ran back into her room so upset she didn't know what to do. She closed the door to her dorm then ran to her desk. She sobbed into the top and struggled to look up. She stared at her reflection and she broke out crying even more. Her eyes were red and her face was bright scarlet. Her nose was runny and the whole of her face was scrunched up but none of those things mattered. She stared at her cheeks biting her lip trying to hold back her tears. There on her left cheek were three freckles and on her right she had one.

Ron was talking about her and now she refused him when he tried to get close to her! She wiped her tears away and used her wand to rid herself of the makeup and then pointed it at her hair bringing it back to its full bushiness. She changed into a sweater and some jeans and already she felt better. She sighed. Why did Ron confuse her so much?

She stood up and put on her gray converse just as an acustic guitar picked up in the background.

Hermione:

I can be tough

I can be strong

But when I'm with you

It's not like that at all

Hermione looked out her window and thought of all the insults Ron had ever thrown at her.

There's a girl

Who gives a shit

Behind this wall

She touched her heart and looked at the ground.

You just walked through it

She smiled as she remembered all their arguments.

And I remember all those crazy thing you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there

You're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

She turned to the picture on her desk of Harry Ron and herself that they all had a copy of.

Damn

Damn

Damn

What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

She walked back to her bed with the picture and lay down looking at the canopy which she decorated with tiny stars.

I love  
The way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say  
Say it like it is  
And the truth  
Is that I really mi-I-iss

All those crazy things you said (you said)

You left them running inside of my head(my head)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did (things we did)  
Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)

Hermione smiled. Third through fourth year were interesting!

You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

She smiled at the picture as they all laughed and she almost thought she saw Ron wink at her.

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go

(Let go, oh, oh)

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go

(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here (I wish you were here)  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here (Here)  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

Hermione sighed and set down the photo on her bedside table then laid down completely and fell asleep.

Ron walked through the school for a while in a wonder. He couldn't think so he just let his feet lead him. Finally his feet lead him to the fat lady. He gave her the pass word grudgingly (Granger Danger) then went up to his room and sat. he looked at the picture of him and his two best friends and realized that none of them were there. 'they must be with either Harry's picture or Hermione's,' he winced. He hated to see her cry.

Just as he was going to leave he heard his own voice clear it's throat. He turned around quickly and saw that the picture him was waving up at him. He went over and sat down, "Er…um...What's up?" the picture smiled up at him, "you'll never guess what I just overheard when I was with Hermione!" Ron stared at the tiny picture then urged him to continue, "she stared singing and then—"

The little picture him turned pail white as he heard another more feminine voice from the side of the frame, "Ronald! What did I tell you?! I told you that you are not allowed to tell him anything! If I wanted him to know then I would have told him!"

The picture Ron slumped, "But Hermione I know so shouldn't he know?" the picture Hermione glared at the picture Ron, " No when current me is ready she will say something so don't make me hex you Ron!" this didn't faze picture Ron and he smiled at her, " she was singing to out picture about how much she—gahhh!" the picture Hermione had pulled out her tiny wand and jinxed Ron who was now laying on the ground stiff. She levitated him with her wand and took him out of the piccture.

The real Ron sat bewildered. What had she sang about? Maybe the reason picture Hermione didn't want the picture Ron to tell the real Ron something because the song was about the person he hated the most… Malfoy.

* * *

AN:

Me: NOT A DROMIONEY FANFIC!

Harry: calm Val!

Me: I need them to know though!

Harry: ok ok they know. Nice chapter by the way. Very...

Ginny: dramatic.

Hermione: gross malfoy and I.

ME: well just please keep reading and commenting!

ALL: tchao!(French)


	9. The Stars Burn

AN:

Me: *sqeee!* this is my favorite chapter so far! it's so adorable I wish his was real! but for me.

Ginny: why?

Hermione: you'll love it Ginny! it's amazingly sweet!

Ron: I guess I was in the mood to be nice...

Harry: what's this chapter about?

Me: don't worry you'll see. lets give some shout outs!

Ron: Guest yes in know but Malfoy deserves what he has coming!

Hermione: nameless. thank you! and don't worry that's this chapter!

Ginny: Teenaged Author. I know Ron is so...stupid!

Harry: Haar1675. we all do and Val it probably going to do it next chapter!

Me: enjoy!

* * *

Harry wasn't sure but suddenly he just couldn't help but think about her, though he played it off in his head as being protective and brotherly, and whenever he saw her he couldn't help but let his gaze linger, but of course he convinced himself he was being brotherly…he didn't know how he pulled that one off but he did. The truth of the matter was that in Harry's eyes Ginny had always seemed like the small 10 year old he had first met at kings cross station but over the last two days she had grown into a young lady.

He noticed so many boys noticed her and he couldn't help but get jealous, though once again he convinced himself that he was just being overly protective. Any time she caught him looking he would feel his cheeks heat up and his heart beat a million miles a minute. He would always run off afraid that a song would start and he'd be forced to start singing.

It was finally on Monday morning that he couldn't help it anymore. Hermione and Ron had been strangely quiet and only talked to each other if absolutely necessary and Professor McGonagall had announced that classes would be canceled until the whole singing spontaneously thing was resolved. Hermione sat busy buttering her toast for the millionth time and Ron seemed very interested in his fork. Finally Ginny showed up and Harry couldn't help but stare. "Hi Harry. Ron, Hermione." She sat next to Ron but just then Harry stood up. "Ron can I talk to you outside? Quickly!?" Ron stood up and walked with Harry outside of the Great Hall.

"What's up?" Harry shifted uncomfortably but he knew he only had a couple of minutes until all hell broke lose, "Ron I like Ginny! DON'T INTURUPT! I need to say this fast before I start singing! I like her and I can already feel the song pulling me in I just wanted to tell you before! I'm sorry I know I shouldn't but it just happened. Look I just really needed to tell you. I hope you don't hate me but mate….I fancy Ginny."

Harry stepped back and went back inside just as some guitar picked up and the Great Hall turned to look at him. Ron sighed, he had to help that idiot or he'd ruin it for himself.

Ginny looked up at Harry with a shocked expression on her face but when Harry took her hand she stood up blushing furiously.

Harry:

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold

Ginny blinked several times then looked down at her feet. What was going on here?

And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Harry slowly pulled her to him and put one hand on her waist and then took her hand in his. He placed her other and on his shoulder and suddenly Harry was in his Formal robes he'd worn to the Yule ball and Ginny was in a sky blue tulle dress, not too poufy. The top was also blue with a sweat heart neckline but was held up by white lace that was still sleeveless. It was a bit boxy but it swooped down a bit at the neck. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. Her red hair was curled half way and the front was pulled back. Her short bangs fell forward and she wore a small lace like head band covered in silver and blue diamonds. He looked over her shoulder and saw Ron smile at him with his wand held up. He noticed he too was in Fancy robes but not his Yule ball ones. So were Seamus and Neville.

Harry and Ginny began to dance to the soft tune of the song as Harry sang staring at Ginny's hazel eyes.

Well, I won't give up on us

Ginny's heart swooped into hear stomach then went back up. The butterflies continued. Us…

Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Ginny knew this was a lot coming from Harry since Voldermort was a constant threat.

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

So he was giving her time to think about if she wanted to be with him? Oh my gosh… suddenly the sing picked up a bit giving her the stomach swoop again and she smiled at him. The dancing was so perfect as Harry and her glided along the floor. The tables were gone and Harry knew exactly what to do. He knew the choreography perfectly as they moved along the whole Great Hall twirling her and waltzing and carrying her.

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth

He picked her up when he said some even and then swiftly put her back on the ground and twirling her when the song said some even fall. She couldn't stop smiling.

We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

Harry started twirling her and she realized that Her shoes moved swiftly making her spinning easier.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

He stopped her twirling and picked her up and spun around twice then put her down and lead her to the center.

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

He picked her up and spun her around till the end of the note.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Ginny smiled so much she was scared her face was going to stick. He waltz so perfectly. 'Bad dancer my ars,' Ginny thought.

Well, I won't give up on us

Ron and the boys began to sing the back up.

Ron, Seamus, and Neville:

(no I'm not giving up)  
Harry:

God knows I'm tough enough

Ron and the boys:

(I am tough, I am loved)  
Harry:

We've got a lot to learn

Ron and the boys:

(we're alive, we are loved)

Harry:  
God knows we're worth it

Ron and the boys:

(and we're worth it)

Harry slowed down to just as slow dance in the middle of the hall as everyone including teachers watched.

Harry:  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

The song faded out but Ginny's dress didn't change back. She smiled at him when his eyes filled with worry and doubt. She let go of his hand and put both arms around his neck then slowly leaned in and kissed him lingering on his lips.

There were cheers around the hall and finally the tables were back and Ginny and Harry were back to their normal appearance. Harry smiled at Ginny and Ginny returned it. Behind them two soft whispers of "Finally!" could be heard.

* * *

AN:

Me: I love this so much!

Hermione: I know!

Ginny: oh my gosh! I love this!

Harry: for once my Gryffindor bravery shows!

Ron: yeah mate but if you hurt her I will hurt you!

Harry: I agree. if I hurt her I will personally call Voldermort to kill me himself.

George: hey guys! and Harry I think I'd rather have the honors!

Fred: yeah me too.

Harry: have it you're way then.

Fred: so Val... why haven't we been mentioned?

Me: because if I saw anything about you it's spoil the whole story but don't worry it's almost there.

George: can't wait! don't forget to comment! hi to everyone who wanted us to come!


	10. You Did What?

AN:

Me: hi everyone! so I know everyone's been waiting for this chapter because of the ending and i'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end soon. I am thinking about doing a sequel but I also want to start a couple of other ideas but I know if I start now I won't finish this one and I wouldn't do that to you all! if you think I should do a sequel please comment it to me.

Hermione: the song for this chapter was submitted by Harry1675. Val liked the idea and put it to use. as for comments they are low.

Fred: Teenaged Author thank you for everything and thank you we sure hope someone like's us don't we Georgie?

George: Right you are Fredie!

Ron: Weasleyloveforever. thank you and don't worry it's ok. thank you for reading!

Ginny: I like how this is turning out I hope Val does do a sequel!

Harry: yeah i'm going to miss this story when it's done...

Me: it's ok if people want it I'll do it! I'm going to start two reading the book fanfics so check those out.i may put it on one of these to tell you when the first chapter is up. I promise I will finish them! on with the story!

* * *

Malfoy couldn't just watch the sappy display of affection. He saw that Potter and the weaslet change clothes then he realized that everyone did. He was wearing his formal robes and when he looked around her saw Hermione was changed too. She was in a dress similar to her Yule ball dress except that it was pink instead of blue. Draco had never seen anything quite like her. He was going to walk over to her and ask her to dance but the weasel beat him to her. She smiled at him and people made room for them but kept their eyes on Potter. Malfoy stormed out unnoticed and no one noticed anyway.

Why did Weasle have everything he wanted? A family, true friends, a sound background, and even the girl that Malfoy wanted. He always took everything away from him and this is why he was always so hard on him. In their first year it was potter he stole before he could recruit him and possibly have had his only true friend…then and now Hermione…who he just knew was the only person he'd ever leave his parents for…his side for.

He stormed off into the slithering common room and slammed the door. Everyone was busy watching Potter and the Weaslet dance so he was alone. He smashed a green vase then sat down on the couch. He hated Weasley so much he just...

Draco:

Weasley's not a friend

Yeah I know he's never been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed

That ain't hard to define

Weasley's got a girl and I wanna make her mine.

He got up and broke another vase.

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body

I just know it

He's holding her in his arms late late at night

He just felt it. Weasley was the one who comforted her. He wanted to be that person.

You know I wish I had Weasley's girl

Weasley's girl

Where can I find a women like that?

Malfoy, though he knew that Granger and Weasley weren't technically dating , he could see how they acted with each other. He wanted that from Hermione.

I'll play along with the charade

There doesn't seem a reason to change

Sad but true. Malfoy knew that even if he began being nice to Hermione now she would never accept him as long as he tormented Potter and Weasley… cruel fate why a mudblood?

You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mool

He hated to see her blush because of something that twit said or for something that he did like hole]d open a door for her. He should be doing that!

Cause she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body

I just know he's holding her in his arms late late at night

You know I wish that I had Weasley's girl

Weasley's girl

Where do you find a women like that?

Like weasley's girl

Weasley's girl

Where can I find a women

Where can I find a woman

Like that

And I look in the mirror all the time

Wondering what she don't see in me

He stared at the mirror in the dungeon and threw a heavy paper weight at it shattering it into a million pieces.

I've tried funny

I've tried cool

Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?

Although some of it was at Weasley's expense and her's and even Potter's…

Tell me why can't I find me a woman like that?

There is only one Hermione Granger.

You know I wish I had Weasley's girl

I wish I had Weasley's girl

I want Weasley's girl

Where can I find me a woman like that?

Like Weasley's girl

I wish I had Weasley's hair

I want Weasley's girl

The song ended and Malfoy clutched his wand. Dumbass Weasley…

Hermione sat later that day in the common room reading. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch next to her but Harry had his arm around Ginny and Ginny was quite happily laying her head on his shoulder while staring at the fire in silence. Hermione smiled at the thought. Finally Ginny had gotten what she wanted. She just wished she could somehow make it up to Ron.

Sure she had danced with him but as soon as the song was over he began being distant again. She sighed. She still didn't know how long this was going to last but she sure hopped that she could apologize to Ron before it was over.

Suddenly two identical boys sat opposite her. She ignored them as usual but she felt their eyes on her. I made her just a bit uncomfortable, but then again who wouldn't feel uncomfortable i=under the stairs of Fred and George Weasley? "Hello Granger! Haven't seen you in a while! How's you spontaneous singing being going? Enjoying you're musical?" Hermione's head snapped up and Ginny's and Harry's snapped to the twins, "what do you two nitwits know about this," Ginny inquired but they both pretended to be hurt, "oh! Fred she thinks we have something to do with it! I'm stunned! Our own sister!"

"As am I brother! How could she accuse us?" Ginny rolled her eyes, "please this thing couldn't have been you two," Ginny stated causing everyone to look at her truly shocked.

"what," they all said in unison. Ginny nodded as if it were obvious, "Yeah. I mean you'd have to be incredibly smart to be able to get to the girls' dormitories and be able to ease drop on Hermione's private thoughts or have read her mind. Then you would have had to be smart enough to cast a spell on the entire school so people would all sing their feelings, but at the same time placed a spell to prevent it from affecting you and you're clearly not smart enough for any of that!"

Fred looked shocked while George simply looked amused, "It was probably Harry who had his invisibility clock who had help from Hermione to cast the spell but they didn't cast the spell to keep them out of it wrong because it still affected them. But the two are smart enough to pull this off," Ginny added almost as an afterthought.

"it was not Harry you idiot it was us!" George covered Fred's mouth but it was too late. Hermione scowled at them and both had enough sense to shrink back from her, "How could you invade my privacy like that! I can't believe you two! How dare you!"

"See Hermione we knew Ron needed some help and we thought—"

"No! this is completely…awful! Professor McGonagall has cancelled classes and Ron and I are barley on speaking terms you prats! Fix this now!"

Fred and George looked truly sorry for what they said next, "We can't. only Ron can. See the whole point is to make _your_ fantasy real. Harry and Ginny was just a bonus but until both you and Ron share a genuine kiss after a song and you both know you like each other will the spell brake. Until then we are stuck."

* * *

AN:

Me: sorry all for the cliff hanger.

Harry: oh shit just got real

Hermione: language Harry!

Ron: those twits!

Ginny: I think it was a smart move on my part.

Me: yes I agree!

fred and George: this chapter got us feeling stupid.

Ginny: Cause you both are!

Fred: shut it Genevera!

Ginny: Fredrick!

Fred: Ginevera!

Georege: Fredrick!

Fred: George! you're soused to be on my side mate!

George: I know but your name really is a laugh!

Fred: Gregory...

Me: ok till next time. don't forget to watch out for the reading the books fics which will rock! and comment if you want a sequel if a good amount of people want it i'll do it.

All: Salut!


	11. Sidekick and Swearing

AN:

Me: Hey everyone. Guess what? You're all going to hate me!

Ginny: why?

Me: because this is the last Chapter in "Oh My Musical"

ALL: WHAT!

Hermione: it can't be!

Harry: but what about Malfoy's crush on Hermione?

Ron: What about my revenge on Fred and George?

Fred: what about our product?

George: Did the spell wear off?!

Me: and here's why you'll all love me again!

Harry: what(crosses arms grumbly and the boys do the same)

Me: I am writing a sequel!

Hermione: Yay!

Ginny: Oh my gosh yes!

Harry: Great!

Ron: Wicked!

Fred and George: Alright!

Me: yes this is the end of this story but the sequel you will all love! Thank you Teenaged Author because you got me thinking! I wanted to do a sequel but had no idea what. I began to try to think and I just realized that I have the perfect idea! I may even have a few chapters up today an tomorrow of the story! in the next hour i'm going to start and put up the first episode! go to my stories please and look for..."Oh My Fairy Tale"!

yes this one will be about Malfoy trying to get Hermione and another someone trying to steal Ginny from Harry. Of course we can thank the twins for the mayhem! And in the first chapter you will find the resolution to this story!

Ginny: oh my Gosh I can't wait!

Hermione: this is going to be so fun!

Ron: For once I actually want to read!

Me: the last shout outs for this story!

Fred: to Teenaged Author. We all thank you for your constant devotion to this story and your advice and comments!

Fred: To Weasleyloveforever We thank you for being supportive and encouraging!

Hermione: to Guest 1: it's ok fan girl speeches are sometimes the best. Val dose them all the time! and Thank you!

Ginny: uh...I don't know I guess I didn't talk to Harry first because I wanted him to make the first move. and Draco and Hermione will be interesting hu?

Ron: the chapter songs for the last two were... I won't give up by jazon marz and jessies girl

Harry: to Harry1675. welcome! Val thought the song suited the situation nicely.

Fred and George: yes we are naughty! but you know what this works out in the end! and thank you.. we like to think we are clever!

Seddieforever we love it to but thank you

Guest 2 we know. you have to love us!

Me: the song for this is my favorite from the A very potter series. it's called sidekick I recommend you listen to the song while ron is singing it because it was litteraly written for him!

Me: on with the story!

* * *

Hermione sat later that day in the common room reading. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch next to her but Harry had his arm around Ginny and Ginny was quite happily laying her head on his shoulder while staring at the fire in silence. Hermione smiled at the thought. Finally Ginny had gotten what she wanted. She just wished she could somehow make it up to Ron.

Sure she had danced with him but as soon as the song was over he began being distant again. She sighed. She still didn't know how long this was going to last but she sure hopped that she could apologize to Ron before it was over.

Suddenly two identical boys sat opposite her. She ignored them as usual but she felt their eyes on her. I made her just a bit uncomfortable, but then again who wouldn't feel uncomfortable i=under the stairs of Fred and George Weasley? "Hello Granger! Haven't seen you in a while! How's you spontaneous singing being going? Enjoying you're musical?" Hermione's head snapped up and Ginny's and Harry's snapped to the twins, "what do you two nitwits know about this," Ginny inquired but they both pretended to be hurt, "oh! Fred she thinks we have something to do with it! I'm stunned! Our own sister!"

"As am I brother! How could she accuse us?" Ginny rolled her eyes, "please this thing couldn't have been you two," Ginny stated causing everyone to look at her truly shocked.

"what," they all said in unison. Ginny nodded as if it were obvious, "Yeah. I mean you'd have to be incredibly smart to be able to get to the girls' dormitories and be able to ease drop on Hermione's private thoughts or have read her mind. Then you would have had to be smart enough to cast a spell on the entire school so people would all sing their feelings, but at the same time placed a spell to prevent it from affecting you and you're clearly not smart enough for any of that!"

Fred looked shocked while George simply looked amused, "It was probably Harry who had his invisibility clock who had help from Hermione to cast the spell but they didn't cast the spell to keep them out of it wrong because it still affected them. But the two are smart enough to pull this off," Ginny added almost as an afterthought.

"it was not Harry you idiot it was us!" George covered Fred's mouth but it was too late. Hermione scowled at them and both had enough sense to shrink back from her, "How could you invade my privacy like that! I can't believe you two! How dare you!"

"See Hermione we knew Ron needed some help and we thought—"

"No! this is completely…awful! Professor McGonagall has cancelled classes and Ron and I are barley on speaking terms you prats! Fix this now!"

Fred and George looked truly sorry for what they said next, "We can't. only Ron can. See the whole point is to make _your_ fantasy real. Harry and Ginny was just a bonus but until both you and Ron share a genuine kiss after a song and you both know you like each other will the spell brake. Until then we are stuck."

Hermione sighed. This was going to take a while to fix if she herself didn't take matters into her own hands. She stood up reluctantly yet determined. She had to get to Ron if she wanted this whole humiliating streak to end. Sure she was going to humiliate herself first but at least the people who haven't been humiliated would not have to go through it. "Hermione, where are you going," Harry asked standing up and removing his arm from around Ginny. "What do you think? To find Ron and tell him that I… I need to find him Harry…if not we're never getting out of this mess."

Harry got a panicked look in his eye and grabbed Hermione's arm, "wait but I uh…needed help with some homework for…Muggle studies! Yeah I really need your help!" Hermione's eyebrows connected in the center, " Harry you don't take Muggle studies!" Harry tried to remain calm, "I started last semester… McGonigall thought it a good idea since I want to be an Auror." Hermione frowned, "harry you've lived with Muggles since you were one. Why would you need my help?"

Ginny stepped in, "Oh Hermione! I just remembered that I was going to show you how to uh…apply make up! And fix your hair which would take at least two hours to show! Come on we can start now so we don't miss lunch!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Why was everyone acting so…strange? "Ginny you never told me you would show me how to use make up or fix my hair. What's going on here?" Harry and Ginny shared a panicked look. "uh nothing I just need you to come with me so I can fix you! Hermione is it to much to ask?! I'm so stressed right now that fixing your damaged hair and accentuating you facial features would be relaxing. Please just let me do this?!"

Hermione didn't know what was happening but before she had a chance to even get angry at Ginny for saying her hair was damaged she was being pulled up the stairs to Ginny's dorm room.

Harry sighed when he saw the girls disappear. He turned to Fred and George, "how did you do it?" Fred shared a smirk with George, "we're developing new things for our joke shop. We used the extendable ears to listen to her then this new product we call Dream Catcher! It's very much like the muggle superstition but it literally catches your dreams then makes them a reality. Especially your day dreams since you're more aware of those." Harry smiled at the two, "brilliant."

He stood up and the twins followed. "so are you two going to help Ron also?" Fred and George smiled, "yes actually we're late."

"so am I," Harry said as they walked out of the port hole and took the quickest route to the room of requirements. Harry walked past the wall three times before the door opened up and Ron came out in a huff, "where have you three been? I've been sitting here like a doofus for half an hour! Where's Ginny?"

Harry smiled apologetically, "Hermione was trying to find you so Ginny took matters into her own hands and made her stay behind.' Ron sighed but let the three boys in anyway closing the door behind him. "alright so anyone have any ideas as to how I'm going to impress Hermione?"

Hermione sat with Ginny in front of a mirror and a boat load of makeup and product in front of her. Ginny and wet her hair and was now brushing it out. She was shocked but how long it actually was. Almost to her waist. Ginny then poured a foamy substance all over it and scrunched it in her hand. "Ginny what is that?" Ginny looked at her skeptical, "Hermione how is it possible that I know a Muggle product and you don't? It's hair moose." Hermione sighed.

"so Can I ask you something," said Hermione as she let Ginny work on her hair. Ginny nodded looking at the tips, "How does it feel for the guy you've liked since you were ten finally admit to you he likes you?" Ginny stopped and turned Hermione from the mirror to look at her, "Hermione… Ron does…like you…a lot. He won't shut up about you he's just..scared. Hermione," Ginny began working on the left side of her face applying some mascara, "He doesn't think he's good enough for you."

"He doesn't?" Ginny said mhm but kept on with her work and did her right eye. She opened the blush and added some to Hermione's cheek bones. "Ginny…should I tell Ron…How I feel about him?" Ginny stopped and stared at Hermione's half done face, "uh…I honestly think you should wait for him to tell you. I mean wasn't that the whole point of this wish?" 'Nice save,' Ginny said to herself then Hermione answered, "Well yes but we both know him well enough. We both know that I don't do something he won't say anything until seventh year!" Ginny blinked and put some lips gloss on her lips."Hermione…uh…you're done." She turned Hermione around and saw her eyes widen, "wow…thank you Ginny!" She sat admiring herself for a long time. Ginny tried not to let on what Ron was planning. She knew her brother was going to say something and she took it upon herself to keep Hermione busy for as long as it took for him to set everything up.

"Hermione…how do you fell about Ron?" Hermione turned to her friend. "Ginny…I really like Ron. I have since like third year maybe even before that." Ginny let her face fall and she couldn't help but smile on the inside at how she was acting, "So you don't love him…" Hermione's cheeks turned redder than they were because of the blush but Ginny pretended not to see and smirked at her thigh.

"Ginny I'm…fifteen! I can't love someone at this age! I don't even know what love is!" Ginny felt her eyes start to sting, she didn't know she was that good an actor, "oh…" she sniffed and Hermione was at her side in seconds, "Ginny what's—"

"Hermione! I thought you loved Ron! I can't stand the idea of Lavender taking him away! I can't believe I'm going to have to be her sister instead of yours! How could you!" Hermione was taken aback. Lavender? This day kept getting weirder by the hour! "Ginny what are you saying? Have you gone mad?!"

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's just I know lavender likes Ron and Ron knows two. He said he loved you when Lavender told him but then agreed that if you didn't love him back he'd give her a-a chance…"

Hermione glowered at the floor, "that bitch! How could she just move in on him like that when she clearly know that I'm in love with that prat!" Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione who turned the Gryffindor red as what she had said sunk in. "I knew it! Now one last question…seriously why would you wish for a musical? What's so great about them?"

Hermione had not recovered from the shock, " I…well I…don't know. Ginny you tricked me!" Ginny nodded, "yes now seriously why couldn't you just wish for him to tell you if he liked you?" Hermione blushed again, "when I was little I uh…well I grew up with fairy tales and I guess this was more of a fairy tale than him just him telling me.

Ginny smiled but before she could answer her butt began to burn. She took out the coin and saw that it said, "lunch." Ginny sighed and stood up, "Come on Hermione. Let's go eat."

Ron sat nervously playing with his hair fingers and anything else in reach. Was he really about to do this? He glared at Fred and George who just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Harry had told him what the two wants and wonders had done and so he reasoned he'd have to do this, sooner rather than later.

The door opened and he could already feel the familiar pulling of music. He stood up and the tables were pushed to the side a bit so Ron could be standing directly in front of Hermione. The piano started and the whole hall was once again silent as a chair zoomed passed them to Hermione and was knocked off her feet and pulled to the center.

Ron:

It's not fair

I's not fair

I didn't know I wasn't there

Hermione sucked in breath… Ron had been making her feel alone lately…almost like he didn't want to be her friend anymore…she was still confused about what was going on though.

It's not fair

It's not fair

Seeing you lying there

He'd watched her cry one too many times.

I wasn't strong enough to save you from the evil stuff

I wasn't smart like you to do what you do

The trio knew this was true. In second year she was still the one who had to do the research for them while she was petrified.

I know I'm not a leading man

I know I'm not a star

But I know what makes me special is

What I feel in my heart

Wait what was going on…seriously she'd never been this confused in her entire life! Ron moved to her and put a hand on the back of the chair staring into her eyes endlessly.

I'm just a sidekick

But I love…

Being by your side

People had held their breath but when Ron had said being by your side the air escaped everyone and soft smiles filled the room. Except for one person who was scowling.

I've been in the shadows for far too long

But I'm the leading man of this song

I was a stupid doofus but now that's gone

I'm ready for a change gotta keep calm and carry on

Ron walked around as he described himself and people chuckled. There was more laughter at the next few lines but it didn't seem to faze Ron.

I know I'm not a pretty boy

But I'm a man

I'll find a way to fix this

Baby yes I can

Don't confuse the way I was with the way I am

I'm ready for a change gonna take a stand!

He jumped up on one of the tables as he continued singing to everyone about how he wants to be…for Hermione.

I'm just a sidekick

Oh yeah I'm just a sidekick

Oh yes I'm just a sidekick

But I love…

Being at your side.

People side since they thought maybe he'd say he love her but he once again changed to being at your side. It was driving everyone insane with suspense! When would he say it?

I'm always forgotten

Always come in second place!

I'll never be a front man

No can remember my face

Fred and George smiled guiltily, while Lavender stared menacingly at Hermione. She remembered his face.

If I was in a dinner

I would surely be the less prominent taste

People smiled at this. He had to use food as an example…oh Ron.

But when I think of how I feel for you

And the love I have inside

Once again people held their breath giddy with excitement…mostly the girls.

I forget all about all the things I'm not

And my hear swells up with pride!

A course of "Awww!" went around the hall but laughing started through the next part of the song.

Am I the strongest?

No I'm not

Wait…was Ron insulting himself? Harry sighed…might as well enjoy it…Ron seemed to be…for the first time he had all the attention and Harry was happy he was having fun.

Am I the smartest?

No I'm not

Murmurs of agreement went around the room but people wanted to listen so shut up quickly as Ron climbed down from the table and licked a finger running it through his hair at the next line.

Am I the hottest?

No I'm not

But am I the greatest?

He made a big deal of that last line and everyone waited for him to say he was but…

No I'm not!

This was pure hilarity and even Hermione couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Am I the Hero?

No I'm not

He winked and pointed at Harry who blushed. Then turned back to Hermione every time asked a question then back to the great hall when he answered it for her.

Am I the one who steals the show?

No I'm not

Pointed at the twins who pulled two thumbs up at him then winked for him to continue while they used their wands to record the performance for future reference.

Am I the one that you should know?

No I'm not

He smiled at most of the boys in the great hall and that made Hermione mad. She'd rather know him that some random guy!

But am I the one that takes you home?

Again he made a big deal of this line and they were ready to hear him say yes to something…anything bu once again and even more stressed…

DEFINATLY NOT!

Am I the chosen one?

No I'm not

Once again he looked at Harry who rolled his eyes at Ron.

Am I the prodigal son?

No I'm not!

Smiled the ceiling then looked back at Hermione.

Am I almost done?

NO I'M NOT!

Everyone broke up laughing at that even Hermione was trying hard to stay on her chair!

But I'm the one that's gonna love you with

All of his heart because

That's what I got.

I'm the one who's gonna love you with

All of heart because

THAT'S WHAT I GOT!

He moved around the great hall smiling at the sheer facts he was pouring out.

I'm not a great athlete

Most Gryfindors got up and yelled "Weasley is out king!" but Ron just waved a hand at them and continued.

I'm not good at art

No one objected.

And I know my brain is not my most impressive part

Again no objections.

My wand can barley work

and my car won't start

but I know what makes me special's what I feel in my heart!

I'm just a sidekick

Oh yeah I'm just a sidekick

Oh yes I'm just a sidekick

But I love

I love

I love

I love

Being at your side!

The song ended and people were still laughing but anticipating what would happen next. Would they Finally get together?!

Malfoy sat routed to the spot. This was it…he lost Hermione. Hated himself for letting scum like Weasle have her. He watched as Hermione got up and ran at Ron and Malfoy felt the heat radiating from him. This was not over. He would have Granger if it was the last thing he did! Mark his words…he Would have Hermione Granger!

* * *

AN:

me: actually give me three hours so I can go out and eat with the fam! see you all soon though check back in two or three hours for the first chapter!

All: see you all soon!


End file.
